


Paradise Lost

by OdioF



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, Gen, Official AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: Реальность слишком жестокая — выкрашенная в грязно-серый цвет, она заставляет забыть о былых ярких красках, коими играла его жизнь раньше. Ему приходится командовать огромной армией и направлять меч на другого ангела — Михаэль отказывается даже мысленно называть его падшим. Наивный мальчик в нем не может попрощаться с мыслью, что все еще можно вернуть.
Kudos: 2





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Послушала я значит драмку и поняла, что если не напишу фанфик ВОТ ПРЯМ СРАЗУ, то не напишу уже никогда.  
> Написано под сильным впечатлением, новые драмки - это произведение искусства.  
> Мое понимание сюжета ограничивается моими средними знаниями японского и перевода целого одного трека, поэтому если потом что-то будет отличаться от действительности, приношу свои извинения. Но я постаралась максимально проанализировать имеющуюся матчасть.  
> Вся драмка выглядит как чья-то АУ, из которой выдрали кусок, дали нам и сказали, что делайте с этим что хотите. Вот я и делаю (ааа).  
> В направленности стоит джен, но ю ноу, я их шипперю... Так что меж строк можно увидеть всякое...
> 
> Написано в последний день лета, в ДР Эйичи по японскому времени :3

Маленький счастливый мирок Михаэля, кирпичик за кирпичиком выстраиваемый многие годы, рушится в одночасье, когда Люцифер перешагивает порог Райских Врат. Осознание пронзило младшего из святых братьев с такой силой, что он мгновенно прозрел. Открыл глаза, которые пытался назвать слепыми. В тот лишь момент, когда было слишком поздно пытаться хоть что-то спасти.

Нити их прочных — как ему, столь наивному юноше, казалось! — уз лопаются, рассыпаются в мелкую пыль, которую так сложно различить у своих ног. И слезы, пеленой застелившие глаза, отнюдь не помогают разглядеть в сих останках былую связь. Михаэль кричит что есть сил, непривычно громко, словно пытаясь достучаться до брата, того самого, что он знал всю жизнь, просто спрятавшегося где-то в глубине сознания его темной копии.

— Одумайся! Вернись!

Люцифер не отвечает, не оборачивается, даже не удостаивает его мимолетным взглядом. Михаэля скручивает от боли, он не понимает, чем заслужил все это. Он исправно слушал Бога, всегда помогал нуждавшимся и читал молитвы на ночь. Неужели Господь отнимает у него брата за деяние, которое Михаэль не посчитал грехом?

— Почему?! Дай мне знать, в чем же я повинен?!

Наконец Люцифер останавливается, а вскоре, чуть помедлив, и оборачивается. Его глаза полны решимости, но лишь Михаэль может различить сквозь нее слабые нотки горечи.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват.

С этими словами он раскидывает в сторону руки, готовый обнять грешную землю, к которой так стремился и, раскрыв крылья, делает шаг в зияющую пропасть.  
Все, что остается от Люцифера — медленно кружащееся в воздухе черное перо.

_Я буду ждать тебя, всепрощением сияя._

Голос брата все еще звучит до боли нежным в его снах.

Сны многое черпают из его воспоминаний, не изменяя их, лишь добавляя еще больше тепла, которого так недостает ему с того самого рокового дня. В них брат обнимает еще нежнее, шепчет о любви чуть чаще.

Михаэль плетет венок из луговых цветов — таких же белоснежных, как и их крылья — вплетая туда невидимые ниточки своих светлых чувств. Подносит к губам, шепчет благословения в нежные лепестки и водружает на голову Люцифера. Смущение приятно щекочет изнутри и придает бледным щечкам чуть больше красок.

— Надеюсь, понравится.

— Как мне может не понравиться подарок от тебя?

Они вместе падают на мягкую траву, смеясь, нежась под лучами Райского солнца. Переплетают пальцы и мечтают о том, как всегда будут вместе. Во снах Михаэль не видит искры сожаления в глазах брата, но он точно помнит, как заметил ее в действительности.

Заметил, но промолчал. Закрыл глаза, успокоил себя, что слишком сильно беспокоится, что надумывает лишнего. Тогда — _может быть!_ — еще было не поздно уберечь их обоих от грядущих страданий.

Раз за разом он прокручивает в памяти сцену, как позже они шли через все поле, ни на минуту не расцепляя пальцы. Грустно усмехается от того, как тогда без каких-либо сомнений впереди виделось лишь такое же яркое, как полуденное солнце, будущее.

Теплые, счастливые, оставшиеся в прошлом мгновения.

Будет ли считаться грехом желание навсегда остаться в этих беспечных воспоминаниях?

Реальность слишком жестокая — выкрашенная в грязно-серый цвет, она заставляет забыть о былых ярких красках, коими играла его жизнь раньше. Ему приходится командовать огромной армией и направлять меч на другого ангела — Михаэль отказывается даже мысленно называть его _падшим_. Наивный мальчик в нем не может попрощаться с мыслью, что все еще можно вернуть.

_— Я чувствую неуверенность в твоих ударах, Михаэль! Разве ты теперь не командуешь армией ангелов? Так ты не исполнишь свой долг — истребить всех падших ангелов!_

«Прекрати, брат, _прекрати!_ »

Суровая реальность заставляет их всех расти слишком быстро, узнавать о горестях и боли. Михаэль, Габриэль, Рафаэль, Уриэль — все они не желают войны, но остановить захватчиков иначе невозможно. Война закаляет, создавая из них холодное лезвие, способное ранить, но все еще недостаточно острое, чтобы убить. Теперь, когда на его плечах командование целой армией ангелов и миссия остановить грешников, мечта Михаэля стать сильнее постепенно сбывается. Он действительно хотел этого — но не ценой потери самого дорогого ангела в своей жизни.

«Действительно ли ты этого хотел, Люцифер… брат мой?»

_Единственное, чего я хочу — чтобы ты простил меня..._

Люцифер тихо фыркает, сдерживает кашель. Легкие еще не до конца привыкли к едкому смраду, долетавшему до бескрайней пустыни — их временного пристанища — из самого адского пекла. Может воздух в Раю и был чище, этой причины недостаточно, чтобы пожалеть о совершенном. Такой причины вообще не существует — и Люцифер уверен, что ко всему быстро приспособится. Его крыльям хватило минуты, чтобы окраситься в грешный черный цвет.

Как и Михаэля, его посещают видения о прошлом. Противоположно снам младшего брата, с каждым разом они все больше меркнут и теряют тепло. Люцифер не хочет забывать те моменты истинного блаженства, даже после того, как собственными руками разрушил возможность повторять их вновь и вновь.

У него не было другого выхода.

Азазель приносит ему яблоко — точь-в-точь такое же идеально круглое и алое, как запретный плод, что вкусили первые грешные люди. Люцифер задумчиво крутит его в своих руках, вспоминает губы Михаэля, что целовали лепестки цветов на его венке, и позволяет себе мимолетную фантазию, в которой они касаются этого яблока. Где-то в глубине своей искаженной души он желал бы разделить плод с братом. Будь Михаэль на его стороне, Люцифер смог бы жить без сожалений и непременно достигнул самых высот. Даже если эти высоты — перевернутые глубины Преисподней. Однако он не стал даже пробовать увести брата за собой. Тот невероятно чист и невинен — слишком, даже для ангела. Несмотря на то, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова, Михаэль никогда не сможет принять этот мир. Мир, в котором для счастливого будущего нужны жертвы.

Да и, в конце-концов, как он мог очернить эти прекрасные белые перышки?

— Жалеешь?

Терять бдительность — совсем не в духе Люцифера, но Белиалу удалось застать его врасплох.

С ответом он не спешит, еще несколько секунд уделяя разглядыванию яблока, после чего безжалостно нарушая его гладкую поверхность своим грубым укусом.

— Еще чего. Ни за что и никогда.

Кислый сок тонкой струйкой стекает по подбородку и срывается несколькими каплями вниз. Люцифер облизывает губы, смакуя вкус самого мощного яда в истории людей и Богов. Яд эгоистичных желаний.

_Сладких воспоминаний остался лишь тусклый свет._


End file.
